Silver tongue Rogue
by jordanokerwood
Summary: Coraline-Jaquelin Pestle was pulled into the one piece universe a year before Luffy sets out to sea. Wanted for her knowledge of future events CJ has decided to join the Straw hat pirates and is determined to maintain her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Warning: Romance Dawn Arc (If you aren't this far through though I'm not sure what you are expecting tbh?)**

 **Trigger Warning: Sexual Implications**

* * *

Coraline-Jacquelin Pestle, or CJ as her friends new her, brought a steaming cup of coffee to her lips and sipped at the bitter sludge. The unpleasant taste gave the impression of caffeine laced dirt, but CJ didn't care, so long as she got her daily dose of caffeine it didn't matter. She hadn't slept for the past two days and even when she had slept her nights had not been restful. She tossed and turned, despite the tranquilizers, and woke feeling worse off than the night before. But unfortunately the human body required sleep and she could only stay awake through force of will and the misuse of caffeine for so long.

The liquid seared her tongue and throat and she decided to wait a little longer, hoping to avoid the fuzziness that followed burning your tastebuds. Instead she held the hot cup in her palms, using the uncomfortable sensation to keep herself awake.

CJ stared out across the rolling waves. The sun was just breaching the horizon behind her, the orange rays heating her bare skin. The sky in front of her was a burning orange, blotted out only by the land mass the ship was approaching. The island was conical in shape, even from as far away as CJ was, with the large cylindrical marine base atop the island almost like a party hat. When CJ closed her eyes she could clearly picture the island as it was on her laptop screen. The occasional mass of trees were scattered between the tightly packed houses, staircases leading up from one layer of the island to another. It looked slightly different in her dreams where everything had an edge of reality to it, as it would when she saw it with her own eyes today.

The momentary realisation that this world had been nothing but fiction until a year ago brought along a wave of nostalgia followed by a myriad of unpleasant memories and thoughts. CJ focused herself on the present.

The waves were soft, rising and falling in gentle circular movements. The breeze was gentle and caressed the back of her neck, but the warmth brought by the sun rays remained. If CJ tilted her head to the side slightly she could catch the scent of the ocean soaking into the wooden deck. Her loose singlet wrapped gently around her hips, the worn fabric scratching at the skin beneath. Her thick pants only shifted slightly in such a gentle breeze but if she concentrated she could still feel the fabric on her flesh.

CJ shifted slightly, leaning against the railing of the boat. The movement caused the fan tucked into her waistband to press slightly against her stomach and she shifted away from the pressure unconsciously. The iron fan was warm from her own body heat and completely covered by CJ's clothes. She chided her carelessness and tucked the edge of her singlet between her bare skin and the handle of her weapon. She knew better than to let anything block access to the only thing she could use to block blades, even if she was on a ship full of weaklings.

"Hey Cora!" A familiar voice called.

CJ grimaced. The most irritating person on the ship had decided to get out of bed early. Her favourite time of day was sunrise as most of the crew was still asleep. CJ spent the majority of the trip in her room, avoiding the other people on the ship. She was not fond of the looks the men gave her, their eyes were either full of lust or greed. But a wanted criminal couldn't be selective when it came to traveling companions.

"Col," CJ greeted.

"I stopped by your room, but you weren't there."

 _Obviously,_ CJ thought to herself, but she didn't bother responding to his statement. Instead she just turned her to face him and sipped at her coffee, waiting for him to continue.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready." He lied.

CJ could see the way he stared at her, the hungry look in his eyes. It really made her want to beat him to a pulp, but she contained her irritation and instead stared at him with her cold grey eyes. He had made his intent very clear to her over the past fortnight and she had responded in kind. She had no interest in the man, the only physical activity she would ever consider partaking with him ended with him bruised and bloody. Unfortunately Col seemed to think the challenge was exciting.

"You know, 'cause we're reaching Shells town today. That's where you're getting off isn't it? Or have you changed your mind?"

"No." She stated.

She had briefly wondered whether she should join Luffy so soon in his journey when she had first heard the rumour of Zoro's capture, but she had squashed down any of the doubts that came to her. She needed to join him as soon as possible. She needed friends like the Straw hats. She had been alone, or worse, since the moment she was torn from her world and the ordeals of the past year had taken their toll on her mental health.

"That's a shame," he sighed, "I would have liked to get to know you better.

CJ ignored him and turned back to stare at the approaching island. She certainly did not want to know him any better.

"You're quite mysterious you know."

She heard Col's footsteps approaching her from behind, she slid her eyes in his direction, watching him. Just because he seemed weak didn't mean she could let her guard down. He slung an arm around her shoulder and she stiffened, unimpressed by the invasion of her personal space.

"You know." He said leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear.

CJ gripped the hot ceramic cup in her hand, willing herself to keep calm, not to lose her temper. She was only hours from her destination, everything had gone smoothly so far, no need to complicate matters now. Even if the sleaze ball beside her deserved to have the crap beaten out of him.

"We still have a couple of hours to get better acquainted." He finished

CJ lifted her coffee, letting the liquid touch her lips for a moment. She wanted to collect herself before responding.

"No thanks." She said in her best customer service voice. She contemplated plastering the fake smile to her face as well, but decided he wasn't worth the effort.

"That's a real shame." Col sighed, an over the top sigh. An I'm-up-to-something sigh.

CJ felt irritation bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She really wasn't in the mood to play games.

"You know what else is a shame?"

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me!_ CJ thought. _He is going to try blackmailing me. Seriously?_

"You're going to an island with a marine base." He dropped his voice even lower, "and I really think that some of these men are the sought who would report you to them. Ten million Beri is quite a large sum you know."

CJ pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, before she turned and reefed out of the man's grip. She was going to have to teach Col a valuable lesson. She stared into his excited green eyes. Clearly he thought he had her, clearly he was also the biggest moron to ever exist. The silence stretched for about three seconds before CJ snapped. Throwing her right arm forward, releasing the cup with her left. Brown steaming liquid arced through the open air like a whip and collided with the wide open eyes of Col.

The man, who stood a full head above CJ crumpled in on himself, screaming as he held his eyes. She raised a leg and shoved him over onto the deck, then crouching over the blinded man she gripped his thick hair in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"I'm going to give you some advice. God knows a pile of scum like you doesn't deserve it.'

Col tried to claw at her face with one of his hands, but she batted it away with the cup still held in her right hand. He yelped as the solid ceramic hit his knuckles.

"First of all, you should never threaten to turn someone in to the authorities, when you are literally shipping tons of illegal drugs."

Col made a sound of, what CJ assumed to be, surprise.

"That's right, I know those crates are not full of flour."

CJ leant closer to Col, imitating the secretive whisper he had just used.

"Secondly, never try to blackmail me. Unless you want to understand what it feels like to have your insides on the outside."

CJ might have been bluffing, though she wasn't entirely sure, she really hated people trying to control her, but her words had the effect she wanted. Col let out a frightened whimper before he fell unconscious.

CJ stood up again and turned to face the newly open cabin door. The captain was the first to reach the scene. He had only slept in cotton pants the night before, his hairy scarred chest on display for all to see. He paused in the door of his cabin taking a moment to survey the scene before him. The captain had a lot more experience on the seas than Col, which was why he hadn't bothered refusing her demands. He now had to decide between losing respect from his crew by doing nothing to her, or losing respect by being pulverized by the short woman.

CJ decided to take pity on him. "I've decided that I'll take myself the rest of the way." She said, heading to her room to gather her belongings, now he could pretend he had cast her out.

The sun had risen high in the sky by the time she reached one of Shells Town's ports. She tied the small rowboat to the dock and gathered her things before making her way into town. CJ couldn't find it in herself to be angry at her stupid actions. She'd always had a short fuse, it used to get her in trouble with teachers a lot and any sign of her former self returning was a good thing in her opinion.

Really the only thing that she regretted was wasting all of that caffeine, her hands had begun to shake and she could feel a headache beginning to form. She decided to set off in search of some coffee. Her bare feet slapped lightly against the concrete streets as she walked, the surface was pleasantly warm and CJ had to fight off the urge to sprawl out on the crowded street and take a nap in the mid-day sun. It was best not to draw attention to herself, seeing as her wanted poster had been plastered in pretty much every newspaper for the past three months. Thankfully she didn't have any particularly defining facial features so most wouldn't immediately place her, especially since she had tucked her long purple hair up into a black beanie.

She noted the nervous energy that seemed to radiate from the town itself, _Luffy hasn't arrived yet then, or at least he hasn't started destroying the marine base yet._ CJ thought. She'd have to find out how long Zoro had been captured for. Though she probably shouldn't ask the townsfolk, they seemed stressed enough as it was.

It wasn't long before CJ found a small market place which had a coffee stand. After ordering a triple shot espresso and immediately sculling it she ordered a long black and started planning a course of action. The first thing she needed to do was figure out when Luffy would arrive and that depended on how long Zoro had been tied up for. It had been fifteen days at the very least, so she shouldn't have to wait any longer than five days at the most. Of course Luffy could already be here so she would have to keep an ear out for any commotions.

If she had to hang around for a few days she needed to find an Inn, preferably one with a bath, and then she'd need to visit a medicinal shop of some kind. She hoped she could find an herb shop that stocked what she needed to make her own special sleeping pills, but she hadn't had much luck finding them anywhere but in the wild. She would cope with standard tranquilizers but it certainly wasn't ideal. Thankfully the cream she used to ease the pain some of her scars caused her was nowhere near running out.

CJ rubbed at the scar that divided her torso in three. She could feel the dull ache of the angry purple flesh that ran from her navel, up her sternum and diverged into two sections, both lines ended just above the ridge of her collar bone, forming a Y-shape. That was her most painful scar, both physically and emotionally. Though the brand on her hip was a close second.

A sudden commotion caught her attention. She could hear the sounds of panicked people just over the next rise. _Probably Luffy_. CJ thought and quickened her pace slightly. She reached the top of the hill and her cup nearly fell from her hands.

Three figures stood out to CJ. One was Helmeppo, the other was Helmeppo's wolf, alive and well. The next was Zoro, completely unbound and apparently not half starved.

"What the hell?!" CJ exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So I have a vague idea of future plot lines but it could change in the future so who knows. In any case at this point I am planning for some romance in the future? Between who you ask? You will have to wait and see. No promises though.**

 **I will try to trigger warn at the start of my chapters as some of the topics might be upsetting (I might even up the rating to M we will have to see) Please let me know if there is anything in particular you want me to warn for.**

 **much love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I'm changing the rating to M, for reasons I'm sure will be made obvious

Trigger Warning: Needles, violence (torture), Drugs and alcohol mentions

Disclaimer: Don't own one piece.

* * *

 _CJ felt her mind slip from a drugged haze into semi-consciousness, the grogginess from what ever drug that had filled her system remained but was beginning to dissipate. The thick cotton like fog that enveloped her mind was not enough to block out the cold dread that was beginning to build in her belly. Something was wrong but she couldn't quite acknowledge what was setting of all of her alarms._

 _Her senses seemed to awaken one at a time, adding some extra information about her surroundings gradually. She had opened her eyes when she first woke but couldn't make sense of any of the images that were being broadcast directly to her mind. She saw herself lying on a large slab. She had no clothes on, her palms were facing towards her, but the image began to spin before she could make sense of the obvious hallucination above her. An out of body experience was one thing but she was sure she could feel her limbs, even if she couldn't quite control them properly yet._

 _Her surroundings smelt like damp wood with just a hint of copper. Finally some information that she could understand, though she wasn't entirely sure if she was smelling the copper or tasting it, the two senses were quite closely linked and in her drugged state she could easily confuse the two._ _ **Did I get trashed last night?**_ _CJ asked herself. She didn't feel like she had a hangover but maybe she was still drunk. Though she didn't recall any drinking and in her past experience she had never been so drunk she couldn't remember drinking, and she had quite a bit of experience._

 _She was ripped from her quiet questioning by the sudden spike of pain she felt. She gasped. It was every where. She felt like she'd been beaten half to death, then had her back dragged through a pit filled with glass. The pain in her back quickly over took all the other aches and she tried to roll off of the tender area, but her arms and legs were pinned in place by thick metal bands._ _ **What?**_ _She thought to herself, her eyes snapping open once more. The spinning had stopped, though the image above her wasn't entirely stationary._

 _She could indeed see herself, trying to wriggle out of the bands that seemed to have been molded to her arms and legs. She stopped struggling when she realised she was making no progress what so ever. The remnants of whatever drug had been coursing through her system seemed to have been completely over ridden by the sudden spike of adrenaline, though her memories were still just out of her reach._

 _CJ took note of her nakedness and shuddered, she felt vulnerable enough as it was being pinned to some kind of slab, the only thing that covered her besides the metal bands on her arms and legs was an odd collar around her throat. A thick chain ran from the left side of her neck across the metal table she was on and down to a metal hoop on the floor._

 _Her body was covered in bruises, each studied injury jarring her memory, but the only image she could muster was that of a man with ice cold eyes and a voice that didn't belong to him. "Tell me everything." Was all the voice ever said. CJ curled her fingers over and shuddered. All of her fingernails had been removed, leaving only scabbed fingertips._ _ **Torture? But why?**_ _Something was ghosting around the edges of her consciousness, but CJ couldn't quite reach out and grab the knowledge she knew was there._

 _The next wound CJ took note of was the the purplish scar that was located between her right hip bone and her navel. It was a fairly simple brand and one that was familiar enough to unlock the memories that she couldn't quite recall. The perfect circle was the size of her palm with the three triangles at the top of the circle pointing up towards her rib cage, the fourth triangle pointed down towards her leg. She had been marked by the hoof of the soaring dragon._

 _Her mind swirled with the sudden influx of information. She had been pulled into the One Piece universe, she wasn't sure exactly how long she had been there, but it had to have been months at the very least. She was the property of a World Nobel who wanted to use her for information. She had been tortured. She was probably about to be tortured._

 _CJ rolled her head to the side, trying to take in more of the room. She could feel the dread in her stomach increase. She needed to stop speculating, if she could just figure out what she needed to prepare herself for she could stop letting her imagination run wild. The room she was in was unfamiliar, though she knew it was a part of the ship she had been imprisoned on since she had been picked up from Loguetown a few days after her arrival._

 _The walls were made of plain wood, and the room seemed completely unfurnished, other than the metal table she was bound too. There were however some brownish stains on the wooden floor, which suggested the room was not completely unused. The room she was usually taken to was almost identical to this one, except there was, what CJ assumed to be, a one-way mirror in one of the walls, a small table with a Den Den Mushi on it and she was usually bound to a chair instead of table. The change in location didn't make sense and there was no Den Den Mushi to be seen so there was no way for him to question her._

 _CJ whipped her head around when she heard the creaking of a door being opened. The plain wooden door was swung wide and the man she had heard others call Komodo strolled in, pushing a large trolley in front of him. Komodo was a quite large, with muscles that bulged through the thin fabric of his shirt and a height that easily towered above six foot he cut an imposing figure. But CJ new better than to think that this man was her main problem. In one of their earlier sessions CJ had managed to wiggle free of her cuffs, at the cost of two dislocated thumbs, and though he had incapacitated her within a minute she had managed to tear his shirt in the struggle, just enough to let the brand of slavery to peak out from the blue shirt._

 _All the same CJ could no longer bring herself to feel sorry for him. At first she could only see the emptiness in the man, something she had very easily linked to years of being treated like dirt. She knew very well that psychological warfare was capable of changing a person and knew that what she saw in him was a potential future for herself. But after a while she began to note something that would ignite in his eyes when he heard her cry out in pain. It didn't take her long to determine what the emotion that flashed momentarily in his eyes was, in fact, joy._ _And CJ felt any sort of pity she held for the man slip away._

 _"You're awake." He said once he reached her side, parking the metal trolley beside her head._

 _CJ was shocked for a moment, this was the first time she had heard him speak. She tried to look at what the trolley contained but the surface was too high for her to see anything so she looked up at the mirrored ceiling. The trolley held an array of medical equipment, all neatly organised. Scalpels, needles, scissors, a pair of what looked like bolt cutters and many other items she couldn't name._

 _Panic filled her and she began to struggle once more. It was all to reminiscent of a recurring nightmare she had been having lately and if that nightmare were to become a reality she doubted she would survive. Perhaps she would live through the ordeal but she herself would change into someone else entirely. She had already felt parts of herself slip away, any naivety she had left for example. She tried to push herself upwards, willing to tear flesh and break bones to escape the metal bands, but she couldn't get enough force into her movements._

 _Komodo stared at her writhing body and opened one of the drawers in the trolley. He pulled a metal vial and read the label carefully before picking up a needle with his other hand and poked the point of it through the top of the metal vial. The syringe filled with a green liquid and Komodo discarded the now empty vial before rubbing the crook of CJ's elbow gently with his index finger._ _Finding the vein he quickly injected her with the liquid._

 _CJ swore the syringe had been filled with some kind of acid. Her veins had begun burning the instant he had begun pushing the plunger. CJ clenched her jaw to prevent any sounds of pain leaving her lips. No need to give the man any joy out of the experience if she could help it. She could feel fire rushing up her arm and across her chest. The pain reached her pounding heart and the fire spread in every conceivable direction. The sensation stretched across the entirety of her body, blocking out the rest of her pains until suddenly it stopped burning._

 _She could still feel the pain in the rest of her body, the wounds on her back, which she now realised was from the lashing she had received a few days ago, were as painful, if not more painful, than they were when she had first felt them. She tried to take up her previous struggle again, but found that she couldn't move. She couldn't even move her gaze from where it had rested on the mirror above her._ _CJ willed her body to move, even just a twitch of a muscle would be enough to give her some hope. But all that she could see moving Komodo and a very faint rise and fall in her chest that indicated that she was still breathing._

 _In a way CJ felt more terrified than she had at any time since her incarceration. Being unable to protect herself from Komodo was not a new experience, in fact the very rarely could do more than struggle against her bindings, but being unable to even struggle was something else all together. She felt completely helpless for the first time in her entire life. CJ was proud, she knew that was one of her largest faults, but she couldn't help herself. Often times she had earned herself extra punishments through smart arse comments, comments that were completely unnecessary, but she clung to the only form of defense she could use. Now she might as well be a corpse._

 _Komodo pulled a pair of latex gloves from a compartment of the trolley. The snap the material made against his skin started CJ's forehead to prickle with sweat, despite the chill she felt. He selected a scalpel from the trolley and placed a hand gently on her bare flesh, pulling the skin of her stomach taught. He rested the scalpel lightly on the skin between his index finger and his thumb then pressed the blade down, biting into the bruised skin and running it smoothly up to her sternum. Blood began seeping through from the incision and Komodo began to take some of his other equipment from his trolley to stop the wound from bleeding too much._

 _CJ barely felt the pain. The scalpel was sharp and the skin had been severed quickly, but the cold prickling sensation of wrongness was already getting to her. CJ had a high tolerance of pain, but seeing what was being done to her was another matter. That and knowing what was going to happen next. She tried to stop herself from focusing on the image above her but she honestly couldn't readjust her focus._

 _The bleeding had been stopped fairly easily and Komodo continued on, making two incisions that ran from her sternum, over her collar bone and stopped just before the tops of her shoulders. CJ felt revulsion as she watched her flesh being parted each time. She watched in trepidation as Komodo finished stopping the third incision from bleeding and picked up the scalpel again. He grasped the edge of her flesh with his free hand and CJ felt a spike of pain. The pain she felt from his touch was completely demolished by the agony she felt as he began to pull the edge of her skin back. CJ would have screamed had her voice box been in her control, but she was not even allowed that minuscule amount of release from the pain._ _She felt the inside of her throat start prickling when she heard the slurping sound of wet swimming material being pulled from flesh being emitted from her own body. But the rush of vomit never came._

 _It was all too much for her and finally CJ's mind gave her some respite. Her last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was to pray to whatever deity there may be to let her die._

* * *

CJ jerked awake. She was curled onto her side, one hand forcing her pillow into her mouth to muffle her screams, the other gripping the handle of her large knife. She felt the tremors beginning to slow and pushed herself upright. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears that had been shed while she relived her worst memory. She forced her fingers to release the knife, leaving it lying on the mattress for the moment. Her fingers were stiff, clearly they hadn't altered their grip on the handle of her knife since she had passed out the night before.

After realising that she must have dreamed hearing the rumor of Zoro's capture and confused it for a conversation she had actually had, something that happened far to often to her, she had determined that her only option was to hang around for the three weeks it would take Luffy to arrive. It hadn't taken her long to find a cheap Inn and though usually it would be out of the question for her to spend so much money on her sleeping arrangements she had decided to pinch some money from the ship she had sailed over on. It was only fair since she had to deal with the assholes that sailed it.

CJ's scars were aching and she clutched at the scarred portion of her sternum. Being so tired from her lack of sleep CJ had returned to her room the moment she had found some tranquilizer's and after taking twice as many pills as the chemist had instructed and pulling her knife from her bag she had flopped onto the bed and passed out very quickly. As per usual her dreams before the memory had been choppy and unrealistic but the average tranquilizer's could never quite stop that horrendous memory from resurfacing.

She rolled off of the bed and began to rummage through her bag, the cream she was searching for was fairly close to the top of the messy bag so it didn't take her long to find it. She sat back on her heels, placing the container next to her bag, before pulling off her singlet and wiggling out of her sports bra. The tight fabric had left an angry red mark around her rib cage and CJ made a mental note to stop falling asleep fully clothed.

The moment the cold cream touched her scars the pain began to fade away. She wasn't sure why the cream was so effective, but for now it didn't really matter. Perhaps Chopper would know what it was about the special mix of plants that CJ had developed that stopped the ache she felt, or perhaps it was all psychosomatic. _Whatever, it doesn't matter._ CJ thought to herself, she had more important things to worry about, like her mandatory morning coffee.

* * *

 **AN: So I was planning to complete the romance dawn arc this chapter but... that did not happen. I want to keep these chapters between 2'000 to 3'000 words and the flash back was a lot longer than I intended. I will definitely finish the arc off in the next chapter though. Even if I have to post a slightly longer chapter.**

 **So I was discussing ratings with some friends and family aaaaaand I discovered that my ability to properly rate something is nonexistant to say the least. Honestly I can't really tell so I'm deferring to the advice I have been giving and upping the rating to M.**

 **Next time: CJ finally meets Luffy and Zoro and the adventure really begins.**


End file.
